


【黑清】第二次留宿

by salomeow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: lof走👉salomeow马力全开展开攻势黑泽君（也不是？节节败退招架不住啊哒叽（好像也不是？日常流水账5k一发完接第三集被打断的kiss(*≧ω≦)bgm：日和 by canapecco （见👇）加粗部分为歌词摘录
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi, 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	【黑清】第二次留宿

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Lần thứ hai ngủ qua đêm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838108) by [Kogimofumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru)



马力全开展开攻势黑泽君（也不是？  
节节败退招架不住啊哒叽（好像也不是？  
日常流水账5k一发完

接第三集被打断的kiss(*≧ω≦)  
bgm：日和 by canapecco （见👇）加粗部分为歌词摘录

——「今晚不会放你走的。」

听到这句心声的时候安达清就知道自己应该抛弃尊严拔腿就跑。

但是春寒料峭，指尖透过衬衫传递而来的体温灼人，渗入皮肤顺着血管噼噼啪啪往前蹿，连锁反应似的连同后颈留下的那几个应该早已消失的触点都翻腾得像要烧起来。站在居酒屋外冷风一吹，酒热蒸熏反而脸颊愈发得红胀，让他几乎有点发烧似的喘不过气。

也就没能把那句「啊啊没关系的我去网咖住一晚明天反正是休息日白天再回家补觉就好所以放过我吧求你了」说出口。

直到被拉着坐上出租车，才反应过来自己又一次被牵着鼻子走了。

不懂得放弃的帅哥实在太恐怖了吧喂！

“安达，你的手好冰啊。”攥在膝盖上的手被旁边的人很自然地轻轻拉了过去，似乎完全不觉得两个大男人在后座牵着手拉拉扯扯有任何不妥。

但是不妥，非常不妥，怎么想都不应该这么自然地发展吧！安达在心里嚎叫。刚才还摁着他后颈也许大概可能不对是百分之百想要吻下来的男人就抓着自己的手坐在旁边，正在再次把人往家里带的路上。

人不该在同一个坑绊倒，至少不应当连着一周两次。

但是黑泽真的只是在很细致地搓着他的手捂热。

「没想到今天有酒会，忘记在包里再放一条围巾了，我真是个笨蛋。」

又不是你的错，丢三落四没穿够衣服活该被冻感冒的笨蛋明明是我啊。

手被抓着，怀里像揣了只兔子坐立难安得不知目光该落在何处，又忍不住时不时瞟向坐在左侧的人。街道上不住后退的霓虹灯在凝了薄雾的车窗玻璃上模糊，明明暗暗于挺直的鼻梁下交错。所以说老天为什么如此不公，俗艳的红绿都在那人专注的目光下温柔成了一片。

老旧的车载式电台里播着不知名的歌曲，呲啦呲啦断断续续，却直往耳朵里面钻。

「こっちだよと手を引いては 在这里哦地说着把手牵住」

「明日に繋げられるように 好像把明天也一并牵住了一样」

「言葉よりも僕はそばにいるよと 比起用语言，我果然还是更赞同陪在身边这种做法呢」

「昨日よりも ほら 近くにいるから 比起昨天来，看，确实靠得更近了些」

女声柔和轻快，白日的喧闹紧张好像也随着一同远去。变向灯的声音嘀嗒嘀嗒，他依稀记得转过这个街角就是黑泽的公寓。那个人好像全然忘记了刚才的闹剧，认认真真打算着回家后的时间。

「总归是暖和起来了。」

「安达晚上都没怎么好好吃，待会儿煮点牛奶粥吧。」

「他还愿意过来，真是太好了。」

包裹自己的掌心温热，胸口却酸酸胀胀仿佛有什么要满溢而出，脑海中不只有此刻的温柔声音回响。

「想见到安达。」

「想听到他的声音。」

「如果可以的话，想让他露出笑容。」

水波一般，轻轻摇晃着，拍打着，触碰而又褪去。

缩在车座上的青年偷偷收回视线，怎么办……完全使唤不了手指挣开啊。

“安达，你先去洗澡吧，我稍微做点吃的。“递过睡衣，黑泽挽起袖子打开食品柜。虽然深夜摄取过多糖分不是什么好主意，对方似乎更喜欢甜口的食物。

那就加点坚果和葡萄干吧。想起刚才下了出租车之后，安达缩着脖子跟在自己身后，鼻头一吸一吸冻得有点红，一双眼睛在寒春的夜里却还是那么亮。

简直像某种吃起东西来会脸颊鼓鼓的小动物，好想让人……

“呃……那个、黑泽，我也来帮忙吧。”明明已经三十岁还被如此形容的某人讪讪收回刚触上对方肩头的手，只好开口出声。

“没关系，只是简单弄点牛奶粥而已。”说着已经从柜子里取出一包藜麦，一袋燕麦，和几小罐干果，对身前的人展开一个微笑，然后伸手打开冰箱。

无论是井井有条的流理台，堆放整齐的蔬菜水果，还是挂壁的搪瓷煮锅，都与自己那个简陋的小房间完全不一样。

连这种地方，都与他差得很远呢……安达忍不住垂下目光。

被别人比下去也不是一天两天的事，尤其是黑泽优一这样十项全能的完美先生。但是今天心底下却像有什么要破土而出，硌着顶着将话头推出了舌尖。

“让我来帮忙吧。”黑发青年抬起头，连自己都没有意识到，语气比刚才更加坚定了不少。而回以他的是黑泽略微睁大的眼睛，不过惊讶之中，掩藏不住的喜悦柔和了眼角。

“那……可以拜托安达洗一下这个吗？”

淘洗藜麦也不需要什么复杂的工序。接过黑泽递给他的玻璃碗，安达手指拢着将谷物倒入碗中，就着细细的水流冲洗。一旁的高个子男人已经从冰箱里拿出牛奶，伸手取过挂在格网架上的小锅。

“抱歉、我冲下这个。”修长手臂出现在视野之中，挽起的衬衫袖口之下是线条利落的腕骨。水池位于厨房的一角，安达左侧靠着流理台，如果右侧的那位男士再将空着的手搭上大理石台面，这就是一个将人逼至角落的暧☬昧姿势了。

厨房吊顶的灯光越过打理整齐的发梢，阴影遮住了眼观鼻鼻观心的某三十岁魔法使的小半张脸。安达清努力将注意力集中在手指间打折旋儿的小圆颗粒，才稳住身体不向热源靠近的反方向弹去。

虽然黑泽肯定不是想做什么——这样想他太失礼了——但是……实在靠的太近了啊。

其实也不过十几秒。

黑泽翻转手腕，清水尽数从金属容器中流出，然后朝黑发的夜宵同伴微笑了下，转身将小锅放在了炉灶上。一切都是完美的。静谧而温馨的空间，小于陌生人的三十厘米，然而除却自己的影子，没有任何会引起不适的触碰。

只不过无论是神还是凡人都难免有连自己都注意不到的小小私心。

收回手臂的一瞬擦过对方的手腕，干净白皙，带着溅上水珠的湿意。也就比无心之举多停留了0.2秒。

「眼睛要是有相机就好了，从来没想过有一天能看见安达站在厨房里，和我一起做着夜宵。」

牛奶的醇香在空间里浮动，热气在玻璃窗上凝了一层细雾，小小地咕嘟咕嘟着不知是谁的心意。

“那个……“安达也不知道为什么开口。也许是未能请客的补偿，也许是愧疚，也许只是……

想要去更加地了解黑泽。

这种感觉……和那个吻，自己并不讨厌。

“虽然不如黑泽你厉害，炸鸡块什么我也会做的。下次要不要来我家……“本来想说一次吃炸鸡看《狩龙人拉格纳》的剧场版，一想这会不会太幼稚了，结果嘴巴张开又闭上愣了三秒也没想出个合适的说辞，干脆卡在了那。

幸好手里还抓着一碗沥干的藜麦，不然都尴尬到不知道该往哪放了。上一次主动邀约有一半是情绪激动下的不由自主，这回平平静静地开口简直难度上升十倍。

黑泽看着比自己矮了那么小半头的黑发青年，一双小鹿似的圆眼睛无助地左右乱瞟，简直在拿着根羽毛东一下西一下挠着自己心尖尖。

然后就那么直直地，撞上了对方的目光。

安达的眼睛总是湿润而黑亮，无论是一年前公园长椅旁昏黄的路灯下，还是居酒屋的阳台上映着城市的遥远灯光，都像吸纳了一切光芒，又自深深处绽放。

也许应该帅气而大方地说出“好啊“，或是揶揄着稍微调☬戏一下，问他”到安达家里，是想做什么呢“，但是事实上，此刻某营业部王牌引以为豪的反应力和口才都完全派不上用场。

黑泽优一，在那双眼睛的注视下，也当机了整整三秒。

结果一个看碗，一个看锅，同时挪开视线，同时脸颊绯红。

“那个、藜麦洗好了。“也许是牛奶煮锅的热气，安达觉得厨房的温度高得有点让自己冒汗。飞快地沥干玻璃碗里最后一点水，然后一把塞到了黑泽手里，想要出去透透气。

匆忙中接触的指尖心声顺之传来。

「这是真的吗这是真的吗安达邀请我去他家了我的天呐我可以去安达的家这是真的吗让我去打扫房间我也愿意哦不我想要擦遍房间的每一个角落我的天呐」

……

上一秒还处于悸动之中的安达清表示不能理解帅哥害羞的点并且炸完鸡帮忙一起洗碗就很感激了其余的不需要谢谢。

热腾腾的杂果牛奶粥端上桌面，黑泽和安达面对面拉开椅子坐下。酥脆的核桃仁和泡得饱满的葡萄干半没在白色的牛乳之中，舀起一勺嘎吱嘎吱嚼着软软的燕麦和脆脆的藜麦，暖乎乎落到肚子里简直是被酒精和紧张折磨后的可怜肠胃最好的安慰。

不得不再次感叹对方的厨艺，此时才发觉真的饿了的安达一口气就吃掉了大半碗。

“好吃，真的超好吃诶！“呼噜掉碗底的最后一点牛奶，安达觉得每一个毛孔都散发着舒畅。

“真的吗？”对面的人眼里带着暖暖笑意，然后在青年心满意足地放下碗时更甚了。

“安达，这里沾到了哦，”黑泽横着食指在上唇比划了一下，“牛奶胡子。”

见对方好似愣了一下还没反应过来，便伸手去替他揩拭。结果即将触碰唇瓣的拇指，就与对方慢半拍伸出的舌尖不期而遇。

软软的、湿漉漉的，带着口腔独有温热的软肉，就那么贴着拇指尖蹭了过去。

黑泽触电般地收回手，安达也猛地闭上嘴用手背飞快地擦掉了上唇的奶渍。

怦咚怦咚的心脏简直一开口一眨眼就要蹦了出来，捉不住似的在房间里四处乱跳。两人一时间都直直地盯着桌面，没有开口。

怎么办、安达的舌尖/黑泽的手指……

碰到了。

三十年的母胎单身生活让他没有应对此类状况的经验。

这是什么感觉？心脏揪成一团难受得像生病了，但是又忍不住……「想要触碰更多」——这样的想法在心底沸腾泡泡似的微小却不断冒出。

“抱、抱歉。”一向反应力过人的王牌先生此时才想到要开口，虽说自己决定鼓起勇气慢慢的、一点一点俘获安达的心，一下子无视掉餐桌上的纸巾盒做出这种事还是太过了。

「他会不会觉得恶心……」

暗自懊恼的人在桌下攥紧了手，微小摇晃了一下的膝盖蹭过对面人的腿。

“没事、”听到心声的魔法使抬起头，脸红红目光却保持着直视对方。无论是在办公室的时候还是在天台上，自己果然……

不想看见黑泽失落的表情。

——虽然尾音不可避免地变弱。

“我……不讨厌。”

他听见他这么说着。

刚才变得索然无味的牛奶粥忽然间又美味了起来。黑泽舀起最后一勺，掩藏嘴角的笑意。

“今天你先去洗吧，黑泽。”将最后一只碗放入水槽，安达开口。

“不用，你先去吧。”抽出纸擦干手，黑泽露出一个微笑。

“那个……昨天也是我先洗了，连着两天都来打扰你……”这的确是自己的想法，无论是作为同事还是朋友，黑泽都客气过头了吧。

虽然还有另一个小小原因——

刚才不小心听到的，「安达泡过的浴缸，啊，好棒。」

抱歉、黑泽，虽然我知道你不会做什么奇怪的事，但果然还是让我后洗吧。

半劝半搡地把人推进了浴室，安达清长长吐出一口气。这样真的好吗……坐在沙发上翻着漫画，是刚出的最新一卷，但是完全没有看进去的心思。「放着不管」，柘植是这么建议自己的。

但是怎么能、也怎么可能做到啊……横着倒在沙发上，扶手上搭着黑泽换下的马甲。衣物上木质调的沉静气息，馥郁而温柔，唤起不到两个小时前的记忆。

那个时候……黑泽是真的要吻上来吗……也许只是验证国王游戏……也许只是挨近了试探一下……

满脑子都想的都是「不想让黑泽觉得自己被讨厌了」。

现在想来……哇啊啊啊他是不是真的想要亲上来？！！话说我为什么要这么在意这件事啊赶快忘掉赶快忘掉！！！

可惜某人正在浴室，不然看到黑发青年这副在沙发上团成一团满脸通红的样子，「慢慢来」的攻略原则守不守的住就不知道了。

“我洗好了，谢谢你借我浴室。”纠结了半天决定还是看漫画分神的三十岁魔法使从黑泽出来到自己进浴室全程低着头，抓着睡衣就匆匆进去了，留下不明所以的公寓主人直到此刻。

刚才气氛还很好的呀，安达好像越来越放松戒备了，是我做了什么奇怪的事吗？

正在铺被子的黑泽有点忧郁，但是面上不动声色。拍了拍枕头站起身，倒了杯水递给正擦着头发的人。

“今天你睡卧室吧，我已经换过床单了，全部干净的哦。”从早上就看见安达老在揉脖子，连着两天不在床上好好睡觉，要是生病了就不好了。

“诶那怎么可以？不用了不用了我睡地铺就好！”

“没——事的，”双手搭上青年的肩膀，按☬摩放松手法娴熟，”你看肩膀都这么硬了，不好好睡一觉的话会变老头子的。“

「不过安达变成老头子也一定很可爱。」

所以说因果报应，前面推着人进浴室的家伙现在被推着进了卧室。

“和我就不需要客气啦，请好好休息吧。”摁着人在床上坐下，黑泽弯下腰认认真真说道，然后露出一个微笑。

可恶笑容太过耀眼的人是有让人无法开口拒绝的魔法吗！

“但是……”肩膀被松开，面前的人正要起身离去。

明明你今天也很累的样子。并不知道这人是昨晚小鹿乱撞一夜没睡的安达看着对方眼下的阴翳，心里闷得慌。

然后不知怎的就抓住了那白色的衣角。

“安达……？”黑泽回头，只有微微放大的瞳孔才显露出此刻的心跳。

被叫到名字的人慌忙松开了手，舌头打结连自己都不知道说什么，“啊不、那个，我是想……不是我是说，你也很辛苦了所以……”

不知不觉手指又求助似的勾住了对方的衣角。心跳和体温由着指尖传来，安达不由得睁大了眼睛。

黑泽的声音小心翼翼，带着些鼓励的期许，“所以……？”

谁都没有勇气把那句「床很宽敞所以你要不要一起/我可不可以一起」说出口。

但是即使没有魔法，也能明白对方的心意。

安达清在对方走出去拿枕头被子的背影里看出了点雀跃的意味。

吹风机嗡嗡的噪声带走大部分的注意力，直到另一个人的重压得床垫轻微弹动一下。安达清将被子拉至胸口，背对着显得太生疏翻过来又受不了与这张脸面对面，只好直挺挺地盯着天花板躺成一块板。床很宽敞，黑泽的被子与他的隔着一条缝——却是一伸手刚好能触碰到的距离。

“要睡了吗？”黑泽一只手支撑着头，转过脸来。卧室的灯光昏黄，安达觉得果然帅哥就是不一样，现在与白天在公司又是不一样的好看。

男性也会欣赏的那种。他在心底小小声补充道。

“嗯。”黑发青年决定点点头闭嘴，以防自己又冒出什么奇怪的话。

“那我关灯啦。”

从小到大没什么交心的朋友，这样与同龄人留宿同床共枕的经历还是第一次。总感觉……紧张之余还有点期待和小开心？安达冲旁边的人眨眨眼。

大概是看出了对方春游小学生一样的心思，黑泽眼底的笑意又添了几分。然后满意地看着对方黑亮的眼睛在自己手臂越过眼前时再次染上惊慌失措。

“啪。“房间陷入一片黑暗之中。

摁掉开关的手却没有直接收回去，而是落在了裹进被子里的青年身侧。手臂撑着将人完全笼在了身下，却没有碰到任何一处。

安达清感受到一侧枕头的凹陷，一只手抚上额头，轻轻拨开了散乱的碎发。

“晚安，做个好梦。“

蜻蜓点水的吻，如果不是耳畔低沉又温柔的声音和过近的气息，安达清一定会以为那是自己的幻觉。

「如果你不讨厌的话……」

然后那温热的气息离去，房间重归于安静。

我不讨厌。在被子里握紧拳头半天也没能憋出一句“晚安”的魔法使在心底如是说。

————————————————  
还没戳破窗户纸的两人试探又退缩的故事。我不是只会ghs啊啊啊啊啊虽然这个写的很烂。


End file.
